


indulge

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Sometimes, Law indulges Ace.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 7





	indulge

Law was pretty lazy in the bedroom. It was his time to relax, and he preferred to lie there and take whatever Ace gave him. Ace, always an active and enthusiastic lover, didn’t mind doing most of the work.

However, he still _very much_ appreciated it when Law took control.

Once in a blue moon, when he wasn’t too exhausted from work and wanted to treat his boyfriend, Law would pin Ace to the bed and ride him like it was his favorite thing to do. It never came with a warning, always a pleasant surprise. But Ace never complained— he just gazed up at Law with endless love in his eyes as the man panted and grunted above him.

When they were done, Law collapsed on Ace’s chest, too tuckered out to do anything else. Ace grabbed Law’s face and kissed him until Law complained about the mess, at which point, Ace got up to run a bath for both of them. In the tub, Ace kissed Law some more while he massaged his thighs.

He knew Law would complain about the ache in the morning regardless, but he could at least make an effort to lessen the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
